


Leave It Be

by SkiesTheKye



Series: Without you [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lucas is a cutie, M/M, Mark Lee is a sweetheart, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Minor Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, My new found love for lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: Lucas really just wants to be Nct Dream, Mark gives him a proposition.





	Leave It Be

**Author's Note:**

> Formed from a conversation I had with a friend of mine and her unconditional love for Lucas and Ten.

If you looked up desperate in the dictionary there would be a picture of Yuk Hei next to the word, maybe even a video as Taeyong liked to say.

Mark thought differently.

His hyung was just eager. Like super eager. And that didn't bother him in the slightest. He liked that kind of attitude of people. It made working with them a whole lot easier. It made it more fun.

Tonight was movie night in the Dreamies dorm and the kids so desperately asked for him to join them. Mark could never turn down a pouty Jaemin or even an annoying Jisung. As the loveable and mature hyung he was, he accepted on the condition that he got to pick the first movie and the others agreed.

Mark rarely ever came to movie night cause it was on the same night 127 played video games and Haechan always pulled him back to play mario cart with Taeyong, WinWin and of course Johnny. Mark rarely ever said no to Jonnhy.

"Where are you going love?" The older asked, wrapping his hands around the brunette's waist.

"The Dreamies want me to watch movies tonight and I can't say no to my boys." Johnny chuckled, kissing the younger on the forehead. He knew those kids had somehow wrangled Mark into going to their dorm. He could easily say no to those brats, but his boyfriend was too nice to admit it out loud.

"Want me to come?" Mark shook his head, turning around to face Johnny completely.

"And gross them out with all your lovey-dovey crap? No thanks. I'm not gonna scare them forever." The older pouted, feigning a hurt expression.

"Oh Mauc you wound me. You act like Jeno isn't a panic gay or something." The brunette snorted, smacking his boyfriend in the chest.

"Shut up that was one time. And Jaemin loves to get in people's personal space. Still you can't join, just go play games with Kun and Yuta. They miss their hyungie."

 -

Mark slowly made his way to the Dreamies dorm, saying goodbye to the other members. Half of them didn't pay any attention to his leave as they were focused on whatever games they were playing. WinWin and Jaehyun argued over what character to play, Johnny and Yuta in a heated match of Overwatch from their respective consoles and t.v (set up next to each other of course), and Ten and Taeyong set in simple game of uno, colorblind version. Even though Ten was not a 127 member, Taeyong didn't want to part from him. The couple was almost as sickeningly sweet as he and Johnny were, maybe even more.

"Hey Mark-ah! Wait!" A voice called over the loud voices and video game theme music. Mark turned to look at who called him. He smiled when his eyes landed on the boy. The sandy blonde smiled brightly in return, eyes crinkling.

"What's up hyung?" Lucas shrugged, scratching the back of his head, a nervous habit.

"I just heard from hyung that you were going to the Dreamies dorm to watch movies and I wanted to come with." Mark pouted, looking up at Lucas. He knew how badly he wanted to be with the kids. He learned their dances and sang their songs. He even tried sneaking into their pracrice room before Go was released to see how good everything was going (Taeyong, of course, stopped his nonsense).

"Baby you know I'd love to have you join us. But it's the Dreamies night." Even though he was younger than the blonde, Lucas loved cute pet names. They had all learned that after a few months of living with him. He pouted cutely, lips jutting out all wet and plump. Mark groaned softly, running a hand through his hair.

He really couldn't say no.

Mark had always had a problem with saying no to Lucas. The older was cute way more adorable than his boyfriend and the Dreamies combined, he had an air about him that made Mark want to protect him, and he really just had a big heart. The brunette would never say no to the boy.

"If I say yes will you stop trying to sneak into their dorm? Taeyong-hyung is ready to lock doors on us." The blonde thought for a second. He really didn't want to give up on being apart of Nct Dream, but if it meant that he could join them on movie night he'd have to let it slide.

"Yeah."

-

"Hey what took you so long?" Jisung called once Mark entered the living area.

"Why do you still chose to speak informal you brat? I had to get snacks. Do you wanna starve through the movies?" The brunette held up a basket of their treats, each member squealing for the snacks. "Jaemin, LeLe your chocolate milk. Jeno I got watermelon for you. Tons of cola. And there's some honey butter chips. Oh, and I brought someone special." He set the basket down before gesturing to the door.

"Hyung!" Renjun gasped, sitting up from the floor and rushing to wrap Lucas up in a hug. The blonde chuckled, hugging the younger back.

"Hey kiddo." The other boys shook their heads at the small moment before going through the snacks that Mark brought.

If he had to give up being apart of Nct Dream for this, Lucas would gladly join movie night everytime.


End file.
